


Passing Cars

by Ch33kybunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch33kybunny/pseuds/Ch33kybunny
Summary: Castiel spent most of his time a the library down the street watching the love of his life read Batman comics.Gabe spent most of it trying to flirt with the cute library intern.Sam was just trying to keep from blushing.And Dean? Well he was just trying to finish his essay, right before his crush sat on the other side of the desk.In other words? Uriel just wanted to go home before Anna lectured him about finishing his maths, again.





	

Passing Cars BLOG Day

# 333

-SyFi or WiFi -

by AngelofThursday16

Hello my fellow humans of the inter webs.

It's me again.

I am writing with not much time on my hands as I am on a mission. What mission you may ask?

Well do you, my lovely reader remember the boy I've mentioned?

I called him The Righteous Man in my life? Well after 4 years I have made the dissension to speak with him.

Not just his brother, aka @TheDevilChild, Not to be confused with My brother @Luciferisfree.

Still not making it up. That is his real name guys.

Anyway, I have realized that you where all correct about time. It goes by and chances are lost in the void.

Aka He is Graduating in June and I don't believe I could stop myself from having @TheKingofHell@CandyKing spy on him for me when they leave.

Did i mention that they are all going to the same school? THIS IS THE TIME I will raise him from perdition and maybe get a kiss out of it.

Meaning I’m going to be his History tutor! I was assigned by Dr. Moseley and Mr. Campbell to help him with his studies of North America before Colonization.

Wish me luck on this task.

I will not fail you.

#TeamFreewill

LOVE,

AOT:]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was at the actual library...  
> Much creative. Such shh. Very book. wow.
> 
> ** Any and all comments & criticizism are appriciated...Unless you are being a butt then go away*  
> <3  
> Cali


End file.
